Chicos vs Chicas
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Ellos; unos arrogantes que se creen el centro del mundo, los mejores y a los que nadie podría vencer nunca. Pero no contaron con que ellas serien una buena competencia "Como son el sexo débil" ellos iniciaron la guerra ¿Podrán con lo que se les vendrá? Entre los monstruos también existe la rivalidad de género ¿Quién ganara? "Es la guerra, y en la guerra se vale todo"
1. Salida

**LOS CHICOS**

_**Brick:**_

Brick es el que siempre hace comentarios ingeniosos y busca la lógica en todo; aunque a veces no las tenga.

Brick puede hacer que todo su cuerpo se vuelva fuego y puede lanzar bolas de fuego y lava; su poder es el fugo; tiene un poco de las habilidades de un vampiro.

Físicamente: su cabello rojo fuego (literalmente hablando) lo lleva corto y despeinado, sus ojos rojos siempre brillan con una chispa de picardía que deslumbra a todas las chicas, de piel bronceada, tiene un cuerpo que vuelve loca a todas las del sexo opuesto.

Es el hermano de Boro, pero el salió con las habilidades de su padre, mientas Boro a su madre.

Tiene un tatuaje de un dragón en su brazo derecho.

Su deporte favorito es el rugbi.

_**Butch:**_

Butch es el deportista de grupo ya que tiene una gran pasión por los deportes, le encanta practicar todo tipo de deportes, pero el que más le gusta es el deporte que hace en la cama con una mujer o las que su cuero le permita.

Butch puede crear rayos y controlar el clima a su antojo, si lo tocas puedes recibir fuertes descargas eléctricas, su cabello suele tornarse blanco cuando pierde los estribos; que es muy seguido y al hacer eso comienza a llover y caer del cielo rayos y truenos y se formen tornados.

Físicamente: es alto y el más fuerte del grupo; tiene unos perfectos abdominales y los pectorales bien marcados, brazos y piernas fuertes. Pelo azabache corto y rebelde, una sonrisa seductora junto a sus ojos verdes ten penetrantes que hipnotiza a cualquiera.

_**Boomer:**_

Antes Boomer era un chico tímido he inocente pero con el tiempo cambio. Ahora es el que hace comentarios graciosos en el grupo y el que la mayoría del tiempo diseña las bromas que él, sus hermanos y amigos hacen a profesores y otros chicos.

Puede convertirse en un tiburón o cualquier animal acuático que desee, puede controlar el agua y crear grandes tsunamis.

Físicamente: Boomer es el más bajo del grupo, su cuerpo es como el de un dios griego, sus ojos azules siempre están llenos de felicidad y siempre anda sonriendo, su cabello rubio; el cual tarda mucho en arreglar. Cualquiera que lo viese pensaría que es un chico que no se mete en ningún problema, pero es todo lo contrario ya que él y sus amigos siempre están metiéndose en problemas.

Su deporte favorito es el la natación.

_**Boro:**_

Boro es el más pervertido del grupo y junto con Butch los mujeriegos más grandes del instituto. Siempre anda sacando suspiros por parte de las chicas y eso le encanta. Es arrogante y machista; más que Butch inclusive, la única persona que puede detenerlo y ponerle un alto cuando tiene una idea en mente es Brick. No le gusta el compromiso.

Es un vampiro por lo que sus habilidades son la velocidad, la fuerza, el sigilo la buena visión y la flexibilidad; tiene algunos poderes de fuego.

Puede crear buenas ilusiones con las texturas, sonidos, olores y demás para confundir aún más a su víctima.

Físicamente: es el segundo más alto, fuerte como los anteriores. Su cabello negro y rojo siempre esta despeinado que vuelve loca a todas las chicas, sus ojos son rojos; pero no iguales a los de Brick, siempre anda con su sonrisa seductora.

No le gusta que la gente sepa que es hermano de Brick porque le da lata explicar el por qué son diferentes siendo hermanos.

Su deporte favorito es el baloncesto.

_**Kriss:**_

Kriss al igual que sus amigos nunca se ha enamorado, es el más serio del grupo y más reservado, es trabajador y estudioso, no es un adicto al sexo como Butch o Boro, ni un bromista como Boomer, nunca se le ha visto enojado. Tiene una gran paciencia para soportar las locuras y bromas de sus amigos. Cuando dice las cosas las dice muy en serio.

Puede leer la mente; pero no lo hace muy seguido; controla objetos y personas con la mente, puede convertirse en la persona que él quiera y también tiene la habilidad de multiplicarse, su piel puede cambiar de color de acuerdo a su emociones por eso es tan serio ya que a veces eso le causa muchos problemas. Puede crear también muy buenas ilusiones.

Físicamente: su cabello corto y de un castaño claro, un poco despeinado, sus ojos de un verde Brillante y claro, su rostro siempre muestra serenidad, tiene buen cuerpo como sus amigos y atrae a las chicas por su actitud seria y reservada.

Le encanta salir a correr en las mañanas.

_**Alex:**_

Alex es el rebelde del grupo, con su actitud de chico malo que intimida a cualquiera y también enamora a las chicas. . Si uno de sus amigos esta en apuros no dudara en defenderlos y golpear si es necesario.

Alex es un licántropo; muy buen rastreador, con una gran fuerza y velocidad, buena visión, y olfato. Pude confundir a las personas con solo mirarlas a los ojos y hablar con ellos.

Físicamente: su cabello negro rebelde como el, ojos negros y sonrisa ladina dejan sin aliento a más de una, al igual que los demás tiene un cuerpo increíble que enloquece a todas las chicas.

Tiene rasgos lobunos (aun sin transformarse) como las orejas y la cola.

Su deporte favorito es el futbol.

_**Ángel:**_

Es entusiasta y agradable, un pervertido; pero gran protector, serio cuando se meten con su familia y realmente cuando lo hacen enojar ataca por instinto. Es el mayor del grupo y hermano mayor de Ania y Karla.

Es un licántropo y el macho alfa; con todas las habilidades de un lobo y es extremadamente fuerte.

Físicamente: tiene el cabello castaño y despeinado, ojos color café que muestran dulzura con algo de picardía y perversión. Con un muy buen cuerpo. Al igual que Alex tiene orejas y cola.

LAS CHICAS

_**Blossom:**_

Blossom tiene una privilegiada inteligencia, buscándole siempre una lógica a todo, le encantan los libros, no le gusta romper las reglas pero cuando hay que hacerlo no le importa. Es una adicta a los dulces.

Blossom es una chica fría, si la tocas te darás cuenta de eso inmediatamente, puede convertir a quien quiera en una paleta helada si así lo desea; tienes poderes de frio; pero su actitud si es cálida y dulce.

Si tocas su mano derecha quedaras hecho un cubo de hielo; por lo cual siempre usa un guante en esa mano.

Físicamente: es delgada, con unas curvas bien acentuadas, no tiene ni mucho ni poco de trasero, y tiene pechos grandes, su cabello es largo y de color naranja que le llaga casi hasta las rodillas, siempre atado en una coleta alta, tiene unos hermosos ojos rosas y la piel muy blanca y fría.

Buttercup:

Buttercup es una amante de los deportes, su deporte favorito es el futbol, le gusta salir a correr por las mañanas y cuando lo hace obliga a sus amigas a correr con ella, tiende a insultar y golpear a los chicos que se acercan mucho a su hermana y amigas, rompe las reglas y se mete en muchos problemas.

Buttercup es una hechicera; tiene el poder de la clarividencia, puede ver al aura de otros seres, tiene el poder de la telepatía y la usa solo con sus amigas si es necesario, aunque la usa más para hablar con su hermana Jessica; tiene un poco de las habilidades de un vampiro.

Físicamente: es delgada y fuerte; no musculosa; tiene buenas curvas, y buen cuerpo, además de que es guapa. Tiene el cabello color pantera que le llega hasta los hombros, y unos hermosos ojos color jade.

Su piel es amarilla, pero usa un hechizo para que su piel sea como la de una persona normal.

_**Bubbles:**_

Bubbles es la tímida, dulce y romántica del grupo. Es muy ingenua por lo que es fácil de convencerla. Tiene un pulpo de mascota que se llama Pulpi.

Es una sirena; tiene la habilidad de controlar toda criatura acuática como también terrestre; puede controlar también el agua y las plantas, fuera del agua parece una persona normal.

Físicamente: el la más baja del grupo, es la que más pecho tiene en el grupo, su rostro es la de una chica tranquila a la que no le gusta meterse en problemas; pero cuando esta con sus amigas sale la Bubbles rebelde; su cara angelical y ojos azules enamorar a los chicos, su pelo rubio atado en dos coletas que llegan hasta su cintura.

_**Jessica:**_

Jessica es la loca del grupo, siempre con una ocurrencia. Es la que hace las bromas que ella y sus amigas hacen. Pelea constantemente con Bubbles por querer matar a su pulpo. Tiene un perro llamado "Daddy", ama la música, el baile y la actuación. Es un poco pervertida.

Es una vampiro con las habilidades de tal; puede manipular las emociones de su adversario a su antojo, sea humano o vampiro; con esta habilidad el vampiro se alimenta de las emociones como si fuera la sangre para sobrevivir.

Físicamente: tiene el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura que siempre lo lleva atado en una coleta alta y despeinada dándole un toque sexy, ojos verdes, pálida como cualquier vampiro y tiene también los colmillos que la caracterizan, tiene mucho pecho, y es la más alta del grupo; tiene un pirsin en el ombligo de una piedra color gris.

Es hermana de Buttercup.

Mientras Buttercup salió a su madre (una hechicera) Jessica salió a su padre (un vampiro) por lo cual tiene algunas habilidades como su hermana.

_**Ania:**_

Ania es muy amable y dulce siempre viendo el lado positivó, siempre con una sonrisa. Cuando se vuelve violenta es para asustar por lo que no queras hacerla enojar.

Es una loba, bastante ágil y veloz, con una muy buena visión, es una excelente rastreadora.

Físicamente: tiene el cabello castaño con mechas rojas, atado en dos coletas altas, sus ojos castaños brillan de felicidad, tiene largas piernas y cintura pequeña y bastante pecho; es de estatura media. Tiene orejas y cola como los chicos. Es hermana de Ángel.

_**Karla:**_

Es la gemela de Ania, su actitud es la dura del grupo cuando una de sus amigas tiene problemas siempre la defiende. Pero aunque se haga la dura con sus amigas es muy cariñosa.

Es una loba como su hermana; buena cazadora y con un excelente olfato y vista; puede controlar a sus víctimas a su antojo.

Sus garras y colmillos son una excelente arma que sabe usar muy bien.

Físicamente: tiene el cabello castaño con mechas rojas, lo lleva suelto, tiene buenas curvas tiene bastante pecho y trasero, sus ojos café se muestran fríos pero con sus amigas se refleja dulzura.

* * *

Mis manos estaban entumidas de tanto escribir; mis amigas estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo; habíamos escrito como unas veinte páginas y la profesora no se cansaba de dictarnos.

Nuestra profesora es una bruja (literal y metafóricamente hablando) grande y pechugona de ojos canosos y ojos como los de un agila lengua viperina, arugas y un gran y enorme verruga y la edad; pues nadie la sabe.

Cuando salió del salón todos dimos un gran suspiro.

— Pensé que nunca terminaría este sufrimiento— Decía mi amiga Karla, mientras estiraba sus brazos.

— Sí, yo igual— Dije sobando mi muñeca—. Fue demasiado ¡Veinte páginas!— Exclame con un grito.

— Chicas es bueno conocer la historia nos ayuda a…

— ¡Cállate!— Gritamos todas a nuestra amiga Bubbles.

— Bueno pero que carácter— Dijo.

— Para mí la escuela es una pérdida de tiempo— Dijo mi hermana Jessica; no entiendo la verdad como podemos ser hermanas; digo ella es una vampiro y yo una bruja.

— Por una vez no quisiera estar aquí— Dijo Blossom.

— Y qué tal si ¿No sé? ¿Nos vamos?— Pregunto Ania, la idea sonaba tan sabrosa.

— ¡Sí!— Grite entusiasmada.

— Que buena idea— dijo Jessica.

— ¿Pero si nos atrapan?— Pregunto Blossom aterrada, ella y su gran amor por la enseñanza.

—Amargada— dijo Karla seria, luego me miro y sonrió—. Hagámoslo.

— ¿Están seguras?— Pregunto Bubbles algo insegura al parecer.

— Vamos no pasara nada— dijo Karla.

— Sí, vamos al centro comercial— dijo Ania alegre, en ese momento los ojos de Bubbles se iluminaron.

— Hay un problema— Hablo mi hermana—. Saben que los humanos nos odian y comenzaran a corrernos si nos ven.

— Buen punto— Dije yo— ¿Y si nos disfrazamos? Nadie sabrá que somos monstros.

— Claro con un hechizo de tu parte— dijo Blossom no convencida.

— Sí exacto mejor vámonos antes de que llegue el profesor de geometría— Dije abriendo una ventana y saltando; estábamos en el último piso pero para nosotras nos es fácil salirnos; excepto para Blossom y Bubbles que siempre son sacadas por Jessica y Karla que usan su fuerza.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento— Dijo Blossom.

— Tranquila reina del hilo nadie nos descubrirá— Dijo Jessica que por alguna razón siempre encontraba divertido fastidiar a Blossom la cual la termina convirtiendo en una paleta helada de vampiro.

— ¿Jessica, tan temprano quieres que te congele?— Ya lo sabía.

— Yo solo decía— Dijo escondiéndose tras Karla, quien reía.

— Bueno vámonos antes de que "el macho alfa" ósea su hermano— Dije apuntando a las gemelas—. Se dé cuenta que nos fuimos y nos arruine la diversión.

— Sí, apurémonos quiero ir y comprar lo nuevo en la moda otoño invierno— Dijeron Bubbles y Ania entusiasmada.

— Sigo diciendo que es mala idea— Volvió a repetir Blossom, yo solo la jale del brazo arrastrándola fuera del instituto, la verdad yo también tenía esa sensación de que algo pasaría, no sé si bueno o malo.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les adrado o simplemente la odiaron? es una idea que cruzo mi mente y no me pude resistir. Digan que les pareció o si debo borrarla y ya._

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Primer encuentro

Llegamos al centro comercial muy felices.

Pero al entrar pudimos observar como por todos lados habían carteles y afiches de "prohibido los monstros" o "muerte a los monstros" y algunos decían "igualdad para todos" tenía dibujado un humano y un monstro jugando juntos.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? — Pregunto Ania a mi lado.

— Nada ignoren todo esto — Dijo Buttercup con el ceño fruncido.

Pasamos frente a un pequeño escenario donde un hombre tenía un micrófono en la mano y le hablaba a una multitud en frente de él.

— Puedes encontrar monstruos por todas partes: en la calle, debajo de tu cama, en el armario de tu madre, en tu espejo, etcétera, etcétera. Pero todos ellos tienen algo en común: te odian y no descansarán en momento alguno hasta poder verte muerto en el suelo con tus miembros totalmente mutilados.

Con las chicas nos detuvimos a escuchar lo que aquel hombre decía.

— Dicen que los monstruos se crean cada vez que una bruja olvida meter el puchero de su hechizo en el lavavajillas. Bastan pocas horas para que los restos de patas de murciélago, lengua de sapo o raíces de bergamota fermenten cobrando vida.

Buttercup gruño molesta.

— Los monstros que solo salen en la noche son los más feos que por tener aspecto más deforme que lo habitual son obligados a salir solo en la noche. Vena licántropos a veces son confundido con suegras o hombres muy peludos — Ania y Karla parecían muy molestas y fueron detenidas por Jessica y Blossom — el chupa cabras que con el nombre ya saben de qué se alimenta y se gana la vida, el coco que sale en la noche porque lo busca la policía — la ira de mis amigas crecía con cada palabra que el hombre decía — los vampiros que son unos violadores y asesinos que te seducen y te obligan a matar a tu vecina y luego matarse a uno mismo.

— Yo no voy a obligarte a matarte; lo are yo misma viejo de mi…. — Antes de que Jessica terminara la oración le tape la boca y trate de sacar a mis amigas de ahí ante de que alguien terminase muerto. Ni siquiera pude moverlas.

De pronto se escuchó un grito y la gente comenzó a correr.

Mire donde estaba el hombre y el pequeño escenario se estaba incendiando además de que comenzaron a caer rayos dentro del centro comercial por lo que la gente se apresuraba a salir.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? — Pregunto Blossom mirando como en cuestión de minutos se había formado el caos en ese lugar.

— Será mejor irnos de aquí — Hablo Ania. Yo asentí.

— Genial — Dijo Jess asombrado y con una sonrisa, todas miramos hacia el mismo lugar que nuestra amiga y nos sorprendió lo que vimos, seis chicos rodeando al hombre con cara de que en verdad estaban molestos, uno de ellos; de cabello blanco nos miró y frunció el ceño para luego lanzarnos un rayo.

Cerré los ojos. Mi corazón bombeó contra mi pecho como si fuera un tambor de dos toneladas. Tragué saliva y abrí los ojos luego de un tiempo y vi que había un campo de fuerza alrededor de nosotras; mire a Buttercup quien lo había creado.

— ¿Qué te pasa idiota? — Grito molesta Buttercup para luego lanzar una bola de luz negra que lo mando contra una de las paredes del centro comercial.

— Bueno tiro hermanita — Dijo Jessica sonriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jess también dio contra una pared, pero esta se rompió y Jess quedo bajo los escombros.

— ¿Quien fue? — Grito molesta cuando pudo quitarse la pared de encima.

— No se metan — dijo un chico de cabello fuego para luego lanzarnos una gran bola de fuego que Blossom congelo para luego Karla darle un golpe y romperla en pedacitos.

— Nos metemos si queremos — Ania parecía molesta, yo solo me quede callada observando como los chicos se acercaban a nosotras al parecer molestos.

— Dijo que no se metan — el chicos de cabello negro fue a golpear a Ania pero Karla fue más rápida y lo derivo.

Pronto se formó una pelea en medio del centro comercial, un chicos de cabello rubio intento golpearme por lo que lo esquive como a todo lo que comenzó a lanzarme.

— ¡Alto! — ¡Oh no! esa voz era la de

— Ángel — Dijimos todas a la vez asustadas.

— ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? — Pregunto con el ceño fruncido —. ¿No deberían de estar en clase?

— Todo tiene una explicación — Dijo Blossom

— ¿A sí? Me gustara oírla.

— Ellas me obligaron a venir — Dijo Blossom apuntándonos.

— Si échanos la culpa — Dijo Jessica cruzando los brazos molesta; los chicos miraban todo esto divertidos olvidando por completo que hace unos momentos estábamos peleando. En cuestión de segundos Ángel estaba frente a Jess mirándola molesto —. Ellas me obligaron Ángel yo nunca saldría sin tu permiso — Mintió descaradamente Jess causando que todas la miráramos molesta.

— Te creo.

— ¡No es justo, Jessica vino por su cuenta! — Grito Blossom.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto el chico de cabello blanco.

—Soy Ángel — Hablo serio.

— ¿Y de dónde conoces a estas chicas? — Pregunto ahora el de cabello negro, Ángel estaba dispuesto a contestar cuando Karla y Buttercup se le adelantaron.

— Eso no les importa — Contestaron.

— Mejor vámonos — Hablo seriamente Ángel viendo el destrozo. Ninguna lo desobedeció.

— ¡Nos volveremos a ver! — Gritaron los chicos antes de desaparecer también.

* * *

¡Maldición!

Pensé por quinta vez en el día. Es que es definitivo no tuve que haberme levantado esta mañana y no tuve que haber dejado que estas locas me arrastraran con ellas.

Este día tendría un gran castigo ¿Por qué sería? Porque las chicas la me arrastraron con ellas al centro comercias. Me habían dicho y asegurado que no nos descubrirían que no iba a pasar nada y que no habría problema.

Pero en parte yo tengo la culpa, yo había sido la que dijo que por primera vez no quería estar en la escuela.

Yo soy muy responsable y leal; pero a veces me gustaba romper un poco las reglas. Ojo dije a veces.

Ahora todas nos encontrábamos caminado de regreso al instituto.

Bubbles y Ania al igual que yo iban muy nerviosas y asustadas; pero un poco felices ya que cargaban con mucha ropa; que antes de irnos las aviamos dejado comprar algunas cosas; y por algunas me refiero a muchas cosas.

Karla y Buttercup iban tranquilas; para ellas sería un castigo más a la enorme lista. Las más problemáticas de grupo eran Buttercup, Karla y Jessica que se la pasaban en la sala de detención; o al menos los primeros cinco minutos antes de irse por la ventana cuando el señor profesor a cargo se queda dormido.

Jessica iba hablando con Ángel el hermano mayor de Ania y Karla para que no dijera nada. Todas estábamos seguras que no diría nada ya que la que se lo estaba pidiendo era Jessica, seguro que Ángel le pedía algo a cambio y mantendría esto como nuestro secreto.

Bueno este y los miles secretos que Ángel sabe de todas las travesuras que hemos hecho en todos nuestros años en el instituto

— Por favor — si esa era Jessica, rogando.

— No. Merecen un castigo — La voz de Ángel suena a que está enojado

— Pero solo fue una pequeña salida entre amigas —Dijo Ania también entrando en la convocación.

— Pero no le dijeron a nadie por eso merecen un castigo — dijo firmemente Ángel —. Y no cambiare de opinión,

Jessica lo miro con esos ¡Ay no! eran esos ojos empuñados en lágrimas (muy parecidos a los del gato con botas), su labio inferior temblaba y había tomado las manos de Ángel entre las suyas.

Estaba segura que Ángel caería en 3… 2… 1

— Está bien — Parecía resignado y era más que obvio ¿Quién podría decirle que no a esa carita de gato a medio morir?

— ¡Gracias! — Gritamos todas.

Jessica lo abrazo y beso, el no tardo en corresponderle rodeando con sus brazos su cintura; nunca en mi vida había visto a un licántropo y un vampiro así. Ya que todos dicen que los lobos y vampiros no se llevan, pues que equivocados que estaban.

— Dejen eso para después mejor sigamos — Dijo Kaoru —. Tengo mucha hambre.

En mi mente vino lo que esos chicos habían dicho, en verdad esperaba no volver a verlos nunca más.

* * *

_Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer n_n_

_Daliachicacereal: qué bueno que te guste n_n y si es algo así como Monster High… creo y si espero actualizar rapido_

_chula —angely: ajaj bueno no la borro y si viste en este salieron los chicos me agrada que te allá gustado_

_aigf: gracias Aida n_n claro que no la borrare_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. Castigo

¡Al fin Sábado!

Ya necesitaba un descanso de todas las clases y las escapadas.

La locura de ayer nos mantuvo despiertas hasta muy tarde y ahora nos encontrábamos desayunando para disfrutar de nuestro día. Bueno al menos tres de nosotras; Buttercup, Karla y Jessica aun dormían.

Ellas siempre dormían hasta muy, muy tarde los sábados y nosotras no decíamos nada porque el humor de esas tres al ser despertadas era el de mil demonios juntos. Seguramente se despertarían para la cena o luego de ella. Igual que más daba.

Estaba charlando amenamente con Blossom y Bubbles cuando Ángel llego. Nos miró y luego negó con la cabeza para sentarse a un lado de nosotras.

— No puedo lo mucho que duermen esas tres— Comento antes de meterse una gran cucharada de cereal a la boca.

— Lo sé pero dejemos que duerman así no molestan— Dijo Blossom comiendo unas tostadas

— ¿Lo dices por las tres o solo por Jessica?— Pregunte sabiendo la respuesta.

— Por Jessica— dijo seria—. A ella le encanta hacerme enojar.

— Es su actividad favorita— dijo Bubbles sonriendo al igual que Ángel.

— Claro siempre me fastidia y luego tú— apunto a Ángel—. La defiendes a ella sabiendo que es ella la que comienza siempre— Hablo molesta y levantando su tono de voz.

— Oye eso no es cierto.

— Claro que es cierto— Blossom parecía molesta—. Ayer en el centro comercial cuando peleamos con esos tontos tú la defendiste a ella y además de que te convence tan fácilmente.

Abrí los ojos asustada y todos comenzamos a hacerle señas a Blossom.

— Y más les vale no decirle a nadie que ayer nos escapamos y fuimos nosotros quienes destruimos el centro comercial… ¿Qué les pasa?

— Me alega que lo confesara— Blossom quedo muy pálida, más si es posible. Detrás de Blossom se hallaba la directora con una cara de pocos amigos.

Blossom volteo lentamente.

— A mi oficina, ahora.

* * *

— ¡Yo y mi boca!— Grito Blossom mientras caminábamos a nuestra habitación.

Yo ya me imaginaba la reacción que tendrían las chicas al decirles que nos habían castigado. Y con un castigo nada agradable.

— Yo no quiero ser la que las despierte y les de la noticia— Hable.

— Ni yo— Dijo Bubbles quien miro a Blossom la cual solo dio un gran suspiro y se acercó a la cama más cercana a ella; la de Jessica.

— Jess— Hablo en susurro, con Bubbles nos sentamos en una cama sabiendo que esto tomaría mucho tiempo.

Muchos minutos de aburrimiento después.

— Levántate Jess, vamos arriba mujer.

— Dame cinco minutos más.

Blossom se desesperó y la sacudió con fuerza; hacia varios minutos intentaba despertarla y nada.

Jessica protesto y estiro los brazos, para luego con desgano salir de la cama.

— Jessica tenemos algo que decirte— Hable.

— Luego ahora no— Hablo dirigiéndose al baño pero la detuvimos.

— Jessica hay algo muy importante que tenemos que informarte— Hablo Bubbles seria yo solo tape mis oídos.

* * *

— ¡No lo puedo creer, que idiota fuiste!— Gritaba Jessica a todo pulmón.

— No fue mi intención— Hablaba Blossom cabizbaja mientras caminábamos hacia no sé dónde con nuestras cosas.

— ¡Debería de matarte aquí mismo!

— Ya Jess tranquila no es para tanto— Tranquilizo su hermana, aunque ella parecía igual de molesta. La directora nos había ¿Cómo decirlo? Mandado a otro instituto como castigo por todo un año ¿y lo peor? El instituto al que íbamos era ¡Solo para chicos! Ósea que seriamos seis chicas en un instituto lleno de chicos ¡QUE HORROR! ¿A quién se le ocurre semejante cosa? Pues a nuestra "querida y adorada" directora.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si la señorita yo-siempre-hago-lo correcto abrió su boca y por eso nos castigaron— Hablo Jess con una mueca, que, de no ser por la situación me hubiese reído.

— Ya dije que lo sentía.

—Ya vasta no empiecen con una de sus típicas peleas— Hablo mi hermana Karla que hasta el momento no había dicho palabra alguna.

— ¡Cierra la boca!— gruño Blossom –. Todo esto es su culpa, si tan solo se pusieran a estudiar y dejaras de hacer tonterías, no…

— ¿Nuestra culpa?— Pregunto Buttercup molesta.

— ¡Sí, su culpa!

— ¡Vete al diablo Blossom!

— ¡Cállense! ¡Mujeres tenían que ser!— Bubbles y yo mirábamos como se pelaban, hasta Ángel se había metido en la discusión.

— No lo puedo creer— dije suspirando.

— Siempre es lo mismo— Hablo Bubbles, sentí varias miradas sobre mí y voltee lentamente llevándome una gran sorpresa, sentí mi cara caliente.

— ¿Chicas?— La llamamos para que dejaran de pelear.

— ¿Qué quieres?— La cara de Blossom se volvió una de completa vergüenza al ver a un montón de "chicos" que miraban la pelea ente sorprendido y divertido.

— ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?— pregunto Ángel.

— Pues a nosotros nos mandaron para escoltarlas al Catillo— Hablo un monstro que escupía mucho al hablar.

— Qué asco— Susurro Blossom.

— Ese solo es una baba— Dijo Jessica a uno que en verdad era solo baba color rosa que el verlo te deba algo de asco—. Voy a vomitar.

— Jessica no seas exagera… ¡Ángel!— Grito Blossom ya que Ángel la había vomitado enzima.

— Siempre causamos esa reacción— Dijo otro que ¡Dios! ¿Qué era eso? Tenía la piel verde y de lejos se veía que era áspera y pegajosa además que tenía muchos ojos que se salían de sus cuencas, sus brazos eran tentáculos de color rosa chicle y tenía desprendía un olor nauseabundo.

— ¿Enserio?— hablo con sarcasmo Buttercup.

— Qué raro tienes los ojos— Dijo Jessica que no paraba de mirar los ojos saltones, que debo admitir eran hipnotizaste, sacudí la cabeza para dejar de ver sus ojos

— Sirven para hipnotizar— Hablo una mota color lavanda bastante adorable con dos pequeñas antenitas que era adorable y daban ganas de abrasarlo y no soltarlo nunca.

— Eres la cosa más adorable que he visto— Dijo Bubbles acariciándolo y provocando que ronroneara.

— Bueno está oscureciendo será mejor que nos apresuremos— Dijo la baba rosa.

— Claro— Hablamos todas.

— ¡Alto!— Grito Blossom, todos volteamos a verla—. No pienso ir así— Apunto su ropa—. Buttercup ¿Podrías?

— Claro Blossom— Con un hechizo hizo que Blossom estuviera completamente limpia—. Ya ¿Mejor?

— Sí, gracias.

* * *

Las criaturas asquerosas nos guiaron hasta unas enormes rocas que al golpearla se abrieron dejando ver un túnel completamente oscuro.

— Entren— Todas obedecimos sin decir palabra alguna, el túnel era bastante largo y no se podía ver donde terminaba, luego de caminar bastante pudimos ver una pequeña luz.

Cuando salimos pudimos apreciar que estábamos en un bosque, subimos por una gran colina donde habían un montón de lapidas y a lo lejos pudimos apreciar un gran catillo.

Luego de caminar unos 15 minutos. Intenten cargar las cosas de Blossom, Ania y Bubbles. Llegamos.

Nos detuvimos frente a las enormes puertas labradas de madera.

— ¡Oye!— Llamo mi hermana—. ¿Estamos en Paris?— pregunto.

— Así es en las afueras de Paris— Dijo la motita; yo quería patearla para mandarla a volar pero las chicas no me dejaron. Que malas.

Un hombre de edad avanzada abrió las puertas; era la imagen de la rectitud y el recato. Sus facciones duras no mostraron sorpresa cuando nos vio allí; además que su piel era amarilla.

— Señoritas las esperábamos— El "hombre" nos miró con detalle examinando la instrumentaría que llevábamos—. Pueden dejar su cosas los encargados la llevaran a su habitación—. En ese momento aparecieron unos hombres de piedra que tomaron las maletas y se perdieron de vista.

Observe el lugar detalladamente, los pisos eran de mármol italiano, las cristalerías francesas y el mobiliario XVI. Había una gran y ancha escalera de caracol que comunicaba l vestíbulo con el piso superior.

— Síganme les mostrare su habitación, mañana temprano les mostrare el castillo— Ordeno el viejo este feo ¿Qué? Yo no soy para nada educada.

La habitación que nos tocó tenía cortinas de encaje, las camas tenían frazadas azules con estrellas y medialunas, en la habitación había sillones de color rojo sangre y un escritorio que parecía ser del siglo XIX. El color de las paredes lo deteste, eran de rosa pálido. A la habitación entraba un aroma a flores.

— ¿Bueno mañana podremos explorar el lugar que les parece?— Pregunto Bubbles feliz.

— ¿Qué me parece?— Pregunte molesta—. Que esto es un asco— Dije para tomar una cama cerca de la ventana y acostarme en ella—. Ahora apaguen la luz— Dije enojada. Estaba segura que este lugar sería bastante divertido. Solo estaba enojada porque la tonta directora me había confiscado antes de venir las gomitas de mi maleta—. Vieja del demonio ya me las pagaras.

* * *

**Daliachicacereal: **_pues no ellos no se conocían n_n y sobre eso si hasta a mí me dio risa es que en las mañanas a todos nos pasa ¿no?_

**aigf: **_pues si jaja tienes razón muy fácil de convencer_

**DobexiisDobs: **_¿mejor? A gracias espero te allá gustado el cap_

**powerdark: **_pues no, no es "el macho alfa" solo que en el instituto él era el macho alfa n_n_

**chula-angely: **_me debes un paquete de gomitas por haber cumplido con lo que pediste :)_

**objet16: **_si muchos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fue raro el beso, espero que te allá gustado el cap_

**nekonani11: **_¿te confundes? Pero si no son tantos tratare de que no te confundas para la próxima y espero te allá gustado el cap_

**En el próximo capítulo comienza la guerra ¿quieren que pase algo en específico en el próximo cap? Díganme y lo escribo. No puedo matar a nadie… esperen si puedo n_n mientras no sean las chicas todo bien :)**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. ¡Bienvenidas!

Bubbles despertó sobresaltada; algo le había tomado del tobillo y eso la había asustado. Encendió la veladora a un lado de ella sobre la mesita de noche y despertó a Karla y Jessica, quienes se molestaron

-Lo siento chicas- se disculpó asustada por las caras de enojo que sus amigas le daban- es que sentí que alguien me tomaba del tobillo-

-solo estabas soñando Bubbles apaga la luz- gruño Jessica, asustando más a Bubbles y sin darle mucha importancia

-¡quiero dormir!- se quejó Karla

-¡cállense!- dijo Blossom quien había despertado

-¿Por qué no te callas tú?- pregunto Jessica mirándola seria, para luego sonreír burlona- valla Blossom ese es el pijama más ñoño que yo haya visto- dijo burlándose de su amiga que tenía un pijama con dibujos de arcoíris, nubes de algodón y unicornios voladores

Blossom por ese "insulto" le lanzó una almohada que no golpeo a la chica porque se corrió; acción que hizo que se callera de la cama y se levantara del frío suelo molesta con Blossom que había provocado el golpe. Comenzando así una guerra de almohadas, gritos y uno que otro golpe

Bubbles suspiro; todo por haber encendido la luz

Ahora todas estaban despiertas y molestas. Para colmo la habitación se estaba volviendo cada vez más fría y aterradora. Y para colmo los miles de ojos en la ventana eran perturbadores; parecían que te observaban ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Ojos en la ventana?

-¿Chicas?- hablo temblando de miedo

-¿Ahora qué Bubbles?- pregunto Buttercup, ella solo apunto fuera de la ventana pero hay no había nada-¿Qué pasa? No hay nada aquí-

-habían un montón de ojos que nos miraban- dijo asustada

-Pues aquí no hay na…- cuando Blossom se acercó a la ventana tropezó y cayó por esta, Jessica que era la más cercana a ella la alcanzo a tomar del tobillo; pero eso solo hizo que ambas cayeran

-¡Chicas!- gritaron las demás asomándose asustadas, cuando lo hicieron unas manos putrefactas intentaron agarrarlas, uno alcanzo a tomar a Bubbles la luz de la luna iluminó levemente el rostro de un hombre que estaba medio descompuesto y que la miraba con unos grandes ojos verdes. Un fétido olor salía de su piel.

Bubbles grito tan fuerte que el grito debió de haber despertado a todos en el catillo

Karla se acercó y le dio un puñetazo, varia figuras más intentaron entrar por la ventana por lo que salieron corriendo de la habitación

-¡Vamos corran!- grito Ania al ver que las seguían

Todas empezaron a correr por el pasillo que quedaba a la derecha de la puerta de su habitación. Oían como iban tras ellos pero no miraron atrás. Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron con unas escaleras que daban a los pisos superiores

Empezaron a subir las escaleras, cuando miraron por encima de su hombro cuando estuvieron en el segundo piso y vieron que nadie los seguía

-espero que las chicas estén bien- dijo Bubbles llorando, Ania estaba a punto de llorar pero intentaba no hacerlo

-¡oh se han comido a las chicas!- grito Ania

-no debemos perder la calma chicas- intento tranquilizarlas Buttercup- ellas están bien… pero debemos mantenernos juntas-

-si debemos estar unidas- apoyo Karla

Un grito aterrador se oyó por todos lados, se miraron unas a otras pero no parecía haberlo hecho ninguna de ellas. Se volvió a oír el grito y todas pegaron un brinco y echaron a correr.

-¡Manteneos unidos!- gritó Buttercup pero ya era demasiado tarde cada uno se había ido por un lado.

Se volvió a oír el grito y Karla salió corriendo.

* * *

Blossom y Jessica caminaban de regreso al castillo todas mojadas

¿La razón?

Blossom había culpado a Jessica de que la había empujado y se lanzo contra ella provocando que ambas rodaran y cayeran en un pequeño estanque en el jardín, ahora estaban mojadas y cubiertas de barro

A ellas también se les habían aparecido esos muertos, pero ya los habían perdido

-¿Por qué nos hemos tenido que caer tú y yo? Si nos ataca alguno de esos psicópatas, tú te largarás antes de ayudarme- se quejó Blossom

-si porque tú eres de tanta utilidad- dijo Jessica sonriendo con

-¡deja de imaginarte a mi siendo devorada por esas cosas!- grito molesta-¡y si! ¡sé que te estas imaginando eso!-

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar. Blossom la observó alejarse y corrió tras ella cuando escucho un ruido

-¡espérame!-

-Siempre nos tiene que pasar a nosotros todo- soltó molesta Blossom y Jessica levantó la cabeza para mirarle al rostro- ¿Por qué siempre que nos quieren matar nos quedamos juntas?-

-es por esa vez que fui a tu casa y nos persiguió el abominable hombre de las nieves? ¿ya que lloraste como bebe?- pregunto burlándose

-¡tenía 5 años!- grito

-que gran excusa-

-¿por qué siempre tengo que estar contigo? Tú y yo ni siquiera somos amigas- dijo Blossom

Los dos quedaron en silencio, ambos molestos con la otro; o al menos Blossom. Jessica arrugó la nariz al notar un desagradable olor, para luego sonreír

-tienes razón… y como no eres mi amiga no tengo que salvarte de ese muerto que está detrás de ti-

-tu carne parece suculenta- dijo una voz de ultratumba, asustando a Blossom y probocando que se desmayara

* * *

Karla miraba molesta el cadáver que estaba a sus pies

Resulta que uno la había tomado desprevenida y ella le dio un golpe y dejo inconsciente, pero resulto que no era un muerto sino alguien disfrazado cosa que la molesto

Alguien saldría lastimado eso era seguro

* * *

-¡tranquila!- grito desesperado un muerto tratando de calmar a Bubbles que parecía que moriría de un ataque cardiaco, se sacó la máscara- ¡tranquila! ¡Solo era una broma! ¡Tranquila!- desesperado

-¿no eres un muerto?- pregunto tratando de calmarse-

-no-

-a que bueno- dijo sonriendo

-¿de quién fue la idea?- grito Buttercup que ya había dejado inconsciente a muchos de los chicos disfrazados

-e-ellos- tartamudeo

-¿ellos quién?- grito perdiendo la paciencia

-ellos seis- dijo temblando- los Rowdyruff Boy- dijo llorando- por favor no me lastimes- pidió, pero Buttercup no le escucho y lo dejo inconsciente

-¡esos Rowdyruff boys me la van a pagar! Grito- espera ¿Quiénes son ellos?... demonios debí de haber preguntado eso-

* * *

Butch soltó una carcajada

-jajaja ¡ahora deben estar llorando del miedo!- dijo riendo

-¡sí!- le apoyo Brick

-¡oigan!- llamo Alex- ¿ustedes saben quiénes eran esas chicas?-pregunto

-ni idea, yo solo supe que vendrían seis chicas pero no pude ver quiénes eran- dijo Kriss

-¡qué importa!- dijo Boomer- lo importante es que nos divertiremos haciendo bromas-

-¡exacto! Ahora deben de estar recibiendo nuestro "regalo" de bienvenida- hablo Boro

-si un buen susto- dijeron a la vez antes de volver a reír

* * *

-Por favor no me haga daño- suplicó con voz temblorosa Ania

-Tranquila- le dijo el hombre que la miraba ¿preocupado? Ania le miró extrañada al ver la forma tan dulce en la que le hablaba- no debes tener miedo, soy un licántropo como tú- se sacó la máscara y pudo ver una agradable y cálida sonrisa- ¿Te has hecho daño?- negó con la cabeza- que bueno-

-soy Ania- se presento

-un gusto Ania, yo soy…- y callo inconsciente gracias a Karla y Buttercup

* * *

Jessica reí por el mal chiste que le contaba el chico a su lado, mientras cargaba a su amiga

-¿Segura que no quieres que la cargue yo?- pregunto el chico

-no te preocupes yo puedo- dijo Jessica cargando a su amiga sin ningún esfuerzo- bueno creo que fue una noche bastante divertida-

-sí, lamento haberlas asustado- se disculpo

-¿asustado? Jaja no para nada, supe dese un principio que era falso se notaba a leguas que era un disfraz jajaaj-

-¿enserio?- pregunto sorprendió

-pues claro-

-bueno yo me voy para allá- dijo el chico señalando el pasillo contrario al que se iba a la habitación de las chicas—nos vemos mañana-

-si chao- Jessica llego a la habitación y se encontró a las chicas unas molestas y otras asustadas-¿Qué paso?


	5. Nos volvemos a encontrar

— ¿Jess? ¡Jessica! ¡Jessica!— El sonido de aquella voz, ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarme. Gruñí a modo de respuesta —. ¡Despiértate! — sentí un peso sobre mí que me asusto.

— ¡Vamos, Jess! ¡Hoy es el primer día en este nuevo instituto! ¡Levántate!— Chillo Ania con mucha energía

— ¡Genial!— Fingí entusiasmo —. No espero la hora, de ir a conocer con quien vamos a convivir— Me cubrí con las mantas en espera de que se vallan y me dejen sola y pueda seguir durmiendo a placer.

— Vamos. Sera divertido— Aseguro Bubbles. Fruncí mi ceño, enojada.

— ¡Arriba!— Karla se arrojó sobre mí.

— ¡Te matare!— le dije antes de intentar lanzarme sobre ella para golpearla, pero caí de la cama; sobre mi trasero.

Las chicas estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y yo no podía hacer más que quejarme y sobar la parte afectada por el golpe. ¡Estas cosas solo me pasan a mí!

— Vele el lado positivo. Hoy sabremos quienes son esos Rowdyruff Boys y les daremos una paliza — Buttercup exclamo haciendo una pose rara, sí mi hermana y yo teníamos extraños gustos por los animes y nos gustaba actuar así.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!— grite ya en la puerta; esto de ser muy velos ayuda.

Abrí la puerta y me lleve el susto más grande de mi vida. Estoy segura de que si mi corazón latiera en este momento hubiese dejado de hacerlo.

Sabía que mi rostro no mostraba señales de estar asustada. Con un padre como el que Buttercup y yo tenemos no hay que mostrar nuestras emociones y sentimientos.

— Hola— hable con voz normal antes de que un grandote me abrasara efusivamente y comenzara a girar conmigo—. Bájame… ¡Bájame!— grite molesta.

Todas las puertas del pasillo se abrieron ¿Será por el fuerte grito que di? ¿O por la campana que sonó junto con mi grito?

Todos los "chicos" o mejor dicho monstros de todas las especies se abalanzaron hacia la puerta de nuestra habitación lo que hizo que por inercia golpeara al grandote que me tenía y entrara lo más rápido que pude a la habitación.

— ¿Qué paso?... ¿Viste un fantasma?— Pregunto Blossom sonriendo burlona. Solo me guarde una interminable lista de insultos dirigidos todos hacia ella mientras me volvía a cubrir con las mantas. Allá ellas yo no saldría de esta habitación con esos locos fuera.

Solté una pequeña risa al escuchar a Blossom gritar al abrir la puerta y me acomode mejor en la mullida cama, luego golpes y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva al largarme a reír como desquiciada.

* * *

Habíamos sellado la puerta con todo lo que había en la habitación, pero aun podíamos oír como la puerta era golpeada violentamente y como una de las sillas se quebraba por la presión.

Ahora todas en la pared contraria de la puerta, sentadas en el suelo mirando hacia la puerta mientras comíamos unos dulces que Blossom tenía, esperando el momento en que nuestra "fortaleza" se viniera abajo y tengamos que correr o en el peor de los casos ver como Buttercup, Karla y Jessica le rompen los huesos a esos pobres chicos.

En este momento tenía unas enormes ganas de ir al baño.

— ¿Por qué la directora nos envió a un lugar solo de hombre?— Pregunto Ania llorando.

— Les recordare porque— Dijo Blossom comiendo una paleta.

—_Seré sincera con ustedes jovencitas— hablo una mujer de piel amarilla y algunas arugas, cabello canoso, de brazos delgados que se asimilaban a la de un esqueleto, alta y encorvada. De ojos naranja, los cuales se veían molestos. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran las enormes ojeras que tenía y el yeso en uno de sus brazos, además de las muletas que usaba para caminar—. Desde el primer día que las vi pensé ¡Serán una de las mejores estudiantes!— Blossom sonrió por eso—. Pero con las semanas me di cuenta de que no sería muy así… ustedes… o la mayoría… miro a tres personas en especial— Se convirtieron en un orgullo para mí, estudiosas y dedicadas, sin ninguna mancha en su expediente, Blossom, Bubbles y Ania diré que ustedes fueron las mejores estudiantes que he tendió y que este instituto ha tenido… pero también estaban mis dolores de cabeza— Esta vez miro a las tres restantes— Unas completas problemáticas, caóticas y desastrosas, las peores estudiantes que he visto y que este instituto allá tenido, su expediente está lleno de travesuras, suspensiones y quejas… aunque aún me pregunto cómo es que tenían buenas notas para pasar de curso._

—_Será porque además de hacer maldades estudiábamos y trabajábamos— Hablo Buttercup_

— _Y que ganábamos trofeos y medallas en las competencias de deportes y arte— Dijo Jessica_

— _Y que los profesores no nos querían volver a tener otro año más— Opino Karla riendo._

— _Sí jovencitas, pero todo eso no las va a ayudar— La directora sonrió con maldad —. Porque están ¡Expulsadas!—_

— _¿¡Qué!?_

— _Como oyeron están expulsadas, bueno no expulsadas sino que serán trasladadas a otro instituto— Se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana—. Sus padres ya están al tanto de esto._

— _¡Directora no nos puede hacer esto!— Grito Blossom, en su vos se podía apreciar algo parecido a suplica —. Por favor._

— _Lo siento mucho Blossom en verdad, tú eras una de las mejores estudiantes ya te lo dije… pero con lo sucedido ayer me temo que no me queda de otra… aunque solo me quiera deshacer de esas tres molestias, debo de ser pareja._

— _Debe de estar feliz con que nos vallamos— Dijo Jessica molesta._

— _¡Claro que lo estoy!— Grito—. ¡Mira como estoy!— Se señaló ella misma—. ¡Y todo por tu culpa! ¡Tú eras un peligro para todos aquí! ¡Siempre que estaba junto a ti salía lastimada!— Grito molesta— ¡Ustedes no se rían! ¡Por su culpa!— Señalo a Buttercup— ¡Tengo arugas y el cabello blanco! ¡Usted y sus hechizos son un peligro para todos! ¡Y señorita!— Miro esta vez a Karla— ¡No olvidare que por su "accidente" ahora debo usar dientes postizos!_

_Al decir eso las tres estallaron en carcajada, cosa que no agrado para nada a la directora._

— _¡Fuera!— grito tan fuerte que hizo que todos los vidrios del lugar se rompieran..._

— ¡Oh ya recordé, como hablaba!— Rio y todas reímos con ella sin poder evitarlo.

La ventana se abrió de golpe y me abrase a la persona más cercana a mí. En este caso Ania la cual también me abraso.

Tal vez los que querían entrar habían descubierto que la ventana no estaba bloqueada y decidieron entrar por ella.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a seis chicos; los cuales se me hacían conocidos; en medio de la habitación, mirándonos con molestia.

Fueron solo segundos antes de que Buttercup los atacara y a ella le siguieron Karla, Jessica Y Blossom. Ania y yo nos miramos antes de asentir y tratar de calamar las cosas.

Los chicos no se habían quedado atrás ya que comenzaron también a atacarlas.

— ¡Alto!— Grite tan fuerte provocando que todos se detuvieran y me miraran— ¡La violencia no resuelve nada!

— Claro que si— escuche murmurar a Buttercup.

— ¡No! ¡No lo hace!— Grito esta vez Ania— ¡Lo único que hace es ocasionar problemas!... ¡Ahora estamos aquí por estar haber estado peleando en un centro comercial y haberlo destruido! ¡Y las únicas que salieron perjudicadas fuimos nosotras! ¡Y…! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Mátenlos!— Mire a Ania sin creerme lo que había dicho, en vez de ayudar habían empeorado la situación.

— ¡No pelen!— Grite nuevamente— Chicas no deberían de estar peleando— Le dije— No se rebajen a su nivel.

— Tienes razón Bubbles lo sentimos— dijeron todas.

— ¡Pues claro!— grito el chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro que estaba parado a un lado mío y hasta ahora me daba cuenta, lo mire de frente— ¡Como son el sexo débil!

Un golpe sordo se escuchó en la habitación y cuando quise darme cuenta mi mano se hallaba en la mejilla de ese chico.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla afectada y me miro molesto. Cuando alzo su puño para golpearme Buttercup lo ataco nuevamente y la pelea dio comienzo otra vez.

¡Y ahora yo había sido la que la había comenzado!

* * *

_¡Hola! ¡Volví! He decidido publicar los martes, y viernes y si no son los viernes los sábados. Espero no les moleste_

_chula—angely: ¡Claro que sufrirán! ¡En el próximo lo aran te lo aseguro!_

_Leon fire: ¡Si lo sé! __Pero no te preocupes que las chicas ya se vengaran. Y si lo intentare_

_Daliachicacereal: A Bubbles a Ania y Blossom ¡Pobre de ellas! Creo que fueron las que más sufrieron con la broma. Sin no pude evitar imaginarme a Blossom con una pijama así_

_Objet16: ¡Pero eso no fue nada! Más adelante se pondrá peor ¡Gracias por tu reviews! ¡Espero te allá gustado el capítulo!_

_AyameHikari: Pues aquí tienes la respuesta por la que la directora las envió a ese lugar. Y sobre las preguntas pues: Si Angel también fue enviado con ellas pero en el anterior no se le nombro, ¿Relación? Se podría decir que es algo complicado, si es un celoso protector, en realidad él no es el macho alfa, solo lo llaman así las chicas para burlarse de él._

_Si no se me ocurrió otro nombre y creí que quedaría mejor así._

_Lo de los "quien contra quien" se sabrá en el próximo_

_Yo pensé lo mismo respecto a lo de Butch. Porque si te pones a pensar Butch fue quien provoco todo este lio_

_¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! Y no, no te preocupes que no me lo tome a mal, al contario me agrada y mucho porque cuando uno comenta es para ayudar y con los comentarios se enriquecen tanto el autor como el lector. El autor para mejorar y para que el lector tenga una mejor lectura y sea más de su agrado_

_¡Me encanto leer tu reviews! Y te lo vuelvo a decir no me molesto en absoluto al contrario me agrado mucho_

_powerdark: ¡Pues claro que sigue en pie! ¡Si esa es una idea magnifica! Y sobre quien ayudo a las chicas pues esos chicos aparecerán en el próximo capitulo_

_pinkus—pyon: Las chicas pus vez los golpearon, pero luego se vengaran_

_tania56: las cosas sobrenaturales son mi pasión y sobre las parejas pues son Bubbles y Boomer, Blossom y Brick, Buttercup y Butch y las otras tres parejas aun no lo sé pero en el próximo ya lo tendré claro y pondré quien con quien_

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!_


	6. ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?

Me encanta correr

Tal vez suene loco pero me encanta ver cuando el profesor se enoja y nos hace correr varios quilómetros. El corriendo a nuestro lado gritándonos que nos apresuremos y que lo hagamos mejor, mientras todos corremos hasta quedarnos sin aire, con las piernas temblando como gelatina, la garganta seca, la mirada borrosa y la cabeza que te da vueltas pareciendo que en cualquier momentos nos vendremos abajo, con esas horribles nauseas que te dan y que pareciera que en el momento menos esperado se saldrá por tu boca expulsando todo tu almuerzo; asqueroso lo se

Me dijeron que siempre viene su ayudante con nosotros; que en realidad es su sobrino y nos dobla la edad. Que desde el auto siempre va vigilando que nadie se quede y llevando a quien se queda inconsciente o se cae en medio de la calle sin intenciones de volver a pararse

Este profesor es increíble. Te hace hacer mucho ejercicio; demasiado diría yo

Parece los entrenamientos que te dan en el ejército. Me pregunto si él alguna vez estuvo en el ejército.

¿Lo habrá estado? ¿Habrá estado en un campo de batalla? ¿Me enseñaría alguna técnica si se lo pidiese? Ojala que si

Qué pena las chicas no pudieron venir conmigo, y solo vinieron Blossom; quien viene demasiado atrás, y Bubbles quien está hablando con el chico rubio. Que según Blossom y Jessica parece salido de la antigua Grecia, al fin algo en que ambas estuviesen de acuerdo

¿Las razones por que solo están ellas?

Mi hermana podría correr todo en menos de 5 segundos por lo que no tendría la menor gracia, además de que no se cansaría. Karla y Ania estaban igual ya que podrían correrla en segundos si quisieran; podrían cansarse; pero el profesor les dijo que se quedaran he hicieran algo productivo

Golpear a los idiotas por ejemplo. No veo algo más productivo que eso. Espero y lo estén haciendo

¡Demonios! ¡Me estoy quedando atrás!

Y pensar que ayer hicimos un escándalo por querer irnos y hoy la estoy pasando tan bien. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan contenta de ir a clase. Y nunca había visto un profesor que enseñara tan bien

Vi al idiota al que había golpeado mi queridísima amiga ayer, según me dijeron se llama Butch

Reí al ver como corría con unos lentes de sol puestos ¿Quién hace eso? ¡Pues él! Seguro lo hacía para ocultar su "bello" rostro y los moretones y golpeas que le deje como recordatoria en la pelea de ayer

Me había lanzado sobre él al ver como levantaba su puño en clara intención de golpear a Bubbles. Y yo no iba a permitirlo ¡No señor! Tan rápido como note eso me le lance enzima provocando que ambos cayéramos al frío y muy duro suelo y comencé a golpearlo en el rostro y estomago; en realidad golpea todo lo que pude de él, todo lo que estaba a la vista y lo que no también. Al haber caído sobre él tuve la ventaja de poder golpearlo y él no podía defenderse o al menos cubrirse de los golpes que muy amablemente yo le daba

Eso le recordaría que no volviera a intentar algo como lo que casi hace y que no debía volver a tratar de hacer una de sus bromitas. Lo del centro comercial aun no me lo desquitaba y mis puños ansiaban vengarme

Pero como habían dicho las chicas, debía de esperar; ser paciente

Corrí aún más rápido, faltaba muy poco para llegar de nuevo al castillo y tenía que ganarle a ese idiota

* * *

-No-

-¿Por qué? ¿Miedo caso?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-Eso quisieras idiota- dijo mirándolo de reojo- ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer además de molestarme?-

-Vamos a vernos todo el tiempo así que tendrás que acostumbrarte- hablo sonriendo

-Mira Brick ¿Brick cierto?- él otro solo asintió- no queremos participar en las tonterías que tú y tus amigos hallan planeado, así que piérdete- hablo Blossom corriendo un poco más rápido

-¡Vamos! ¡Sera divertido!- dijo riendo- sé que comenzamos mal pero podríamos tratar de llevarnos bien… ¿Qué opinas?-

-Opino que deberías de perderte- dijo congelándolo- ¡Adiós molestia!-

* * *

_-¡Silencio!- se escuchó el potente grito cargado de enojo y estrés, Un hombre de piel amarilla y cabello castaño, era bastante fornido, era alto y de aspecto algo intimidante, tenía los ojos naranjas casi rojos, que vendría a ser el director-¡Me puede decir alguien por que andan haciendo tanto escándalo un domingo tan temprano por la mañana!-_

_-¡Sí! ¡Lo mismo me pregunto yo! ¡No dejan a una dormir en paz!- se quejó Buttercup hablando molesta_

_-¡Pero si eran ustedes las que estaban haciendo un alboroto!- grito Butch igual de molesto_

_-¡Claro que no!-_

_-¡Alto! ¡No quiero más peleas por el día de hoy!- grito perdiendo la paciencia_

_-Usted me recuerda a alguien- hablo Jessica- ¿Tiene alguna hermana?-_

_-Si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- las chicas se miraron entre si_

_-¿Por casualidades de la vida su hermana no es nuestra antigua y amada directora?- pregunto esta vez Blossom_

_-Si-_

_-¡Todo tiene sentido ahora! ¡Esa vieja bruja!- grito Buttercup_

_-¿¡Que ha dicho!?-_

_-¡Nada! ¡No dijo nada!- grito Bubbles asustada. Los chicos solo reían de los gestos que así el hombre_

_-Jovencita- le llamo el hombre- soy el director de esta prestigiosa institución, llevo años encargándome de que los alumnos vengan a aprender y no a causar desastres como los que usted y sus amigas ya han causado con solo unas pocas horas aquí… y según me han informado usted es una de las tres personas más caóticas, desastrosas, irrespetuosas, problemáticas, arrogantes…- mientras el director hablaba todos iban enumerando todo lo que decía- salvajes, molestas, maleducadas, estresantes, vagas…-_

_-Que lindas palabras- interrumpió Buttercup_

_-Señorita si tanto le gusta hablar porque no le dice a sus ahora compañeros porque es que están aquí- _

_-Bueno les diré…- comenzó- la vieja que teníamos por directora; su hermana; nos odiaba, encontró la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de nosotras al enterarse de que "destruimos" un centro comercial y por lo tanto no expulso y envió aquí este lugar que solo una persona con problemas o un gran desorden mental enviaría a seis chicas a un lugar lleno de "hombres" con aparentes problemas hormonales y un director que parece pordiosero- termino_

_-Espero que con el pasar del tiempo cambien su actitud… y ustedes- dijo refiriéndose a los chicos- ¡Castigados!-_

_-¿¡Que!?- gritaron_

_-Pobrecitos los nenes lindos están castigados-_

_-¿¡Y ellas que!?- preguntaron obviamente molestos_

_-Es su primera vez por lo que la dejare pasar ¡Solo por esta vez!- grito mirándolas- ¿Les queda claro?-_

_-Tan claro como el agua- dijeron saliendo de la oficina sonriéndole a los chicos con superioridad_

_-Disfruten su castigo-_

Karla se largó a reír al recordar eso, había sido tan divertido ver las caras de esos chicos al ver como ellas salían impunes. Y rio aún más al ver como Axel; o al menos así recordaba ella que se llamaba; caminaba con algo de dificultad. Y no era para más ella se había encargado de darle una gran paliza

**Flash Back**

_Axel vio como Butch estaba siendo golpeado por una Buttercup ¡Una chica! Por lo que fue a sacarla de sobre su amigo, pero cuando fue a golpearla Karla lo golpeo en el estómago e hizo que se estrellara contra una pared. No espero a que él se levantara o saliera de su aturdimiento, comenzó a golpearlo en el estómago hasta dejarlo sin aire_

_Solo dejo de golpearlo cuando escucho como el director entraba y se ponía a gritar como loco por casi destruir la habitación y causar un gran caos_

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

-¿Así que abra una fiesta?- pregunto Bubbles emocionada mientras corría a la par de Boomer

-¡Sí! Siempre se hace, este año por alguna razón decidieron hacerlo de disfraces- dijo confundido

-¿Disfraces?- pregunta

-Pues si… aunque yo pienso que es algo muy loco- dijo riendo

-Pues por mí no hay problema… es más ¡Podría diseñar los trajes de las chicas!- hablo con mucha emoción en su voz

-Pues nosotros queríamos saber si querían participar en una competencia que hacemos cada año- dijo Boomer corriendo un poco más rápido- ¡Valla chica eres rápida!-

-Pues no se…. Debería decirles a las chicas para ver qué opinan ellas- dijo sonriéndole

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces cuando estén de acurdo me avisas! - grito provocado que algunos que corrían cerca de ellos lo miraran queriendo saber de qué hablaban- ¡Nos vemos!- dijo corriendo más rápido y tratando de llegar donde su amigo Kriss quien corría de primero

* * *

-¡Te lo vuelvo a repetir!- dijo Jessica quien tenía tomado por el cuello a un chico de cabello rubio y de ojos claros, grande; bastante fornido. Era el mismo chico que el día anterior en la mañana la había abrasado tan efusivamente- ¡Te me vuelves a acercar y te matare! ¿¡Entendiste!?-

-S-si en-entendí- Tartamudeo asustado; para ser más pequeña que él tenía bastante fuerza

-¡Bien!- grito empujándolo lejos de ella

-¿Molestando a alguien más débil que tú?- pregunto una voz a su espalda

-No me fastidies Angel sabes que dio que la gente se acerque mucho- dijo molesta

-Y que te toquen o abrasen… nunca entenderé el por qué ¿Me lo dirás alguna vez?-

-Es cosa mía no lo entenderías… además- dijo volteando a verlo- ni Buttercup lo sabe-

-Pues eso hace que me dé aún más ganas de saber por qué- dijo riendo y acercándose, Jessica frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza antes de retroceder unos pasos y sacudir un poco la cabeza- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado al ver eso

-Sí, si estoy bien… no te acerques- dijo con voz entrecortada- Tengo que irme- dijo antes de salir corriendo

-¡Oye!- escucho como alguien le gritaba- ¡Espera!-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- pregunto molesta

-¿Ya te dijeron de la fiesta?- pregunto Boro

-Si-

-¿Y de la competencia?- volvió a preguntar

-No… ¿Qué competencia?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad

Boro sonrió y se acercó a ella, manteniendo una distancia prudente; había visto su reacción anterior

-Ven te cuento-

* * *

-¡Estoy muerta!- grito Blossom-¡No siento mis piernas!-

-¡No exageres!- grito Buttercup

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!- grito Bubbles en su ahora nueva cama. Las chicas le habían reclamado al director que las pusiera en un lugar donde no hubiese hombre que pudiesen molestarlas y el asedio al instante

-¿Qué Bubbles?- pregunto Ania sonriéndole

-¡abra una fiesta!- grito emocionada- ¡Y de disfraces!-

-¡Genial!- grito Ania saltando con ella

-¡Alto! ¡Dejen de saltar en mi cama!- grito Karla

-¿A ustedes les dijeron de la competencia que había?- pregunto Jessica

-Si- dijeron todas a la vez

-¿Participamos?- volvió a preguntar

Todas quedaron calladas un momento antes de gritar un gran "Sí"

-¡Genial! ¡Podre entonces diseñar sus disfraces!- volvió a gritar Bubbles

-¿Es de disfraces? ¿A que idiota se le ocurrirá algo así? La mayoría de los de aquí no necesitan disfraces- dijo Jessica tirándose en la cama- Y luego dicen que yo soy la que está loca y tiene problemas mentales-

-¡Estás loca!- gritaron todas tirándole con sus almohadas y comenzando una guerra

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Perdón por no actualizar antes! Es que mi adorada primita leyó el capítulo antes de que yo lo subiera y lo borro "accidentalmente" por lo que tuve que volver a escribirlo pero no es nada parecido al que ya había escrito**

**Además de que estoy enferma y cada vez que estoy escribiendo o me da una terrible toz o comienzo a estornudar como loca y no puedo escribir nada. Y luego que a todos los profesores se les ocurrió poner pruebas y esta semana y la que viene estaré muy ocupada estudiando**

**Tratare de subir lo más rápido que pueda espero me tengan paciencia y no les moleste**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capítulo; si es que alguien sigue leyendo esta historia **

**PD: Lo se subir martes y viernes comenzare a hacerlo cuando termine la semana de pruebas ¡Sin falta!**


	7. Chapter 7

Las risas de las chicas inundaban toda la habitación, recorriendo los pasillos he inundado el castillo con alegría y felicidad.

– ¡Bueno ya! ¡Chicas deténganse! –el grito de Blossom detuvo la guerra de almohadas; de las que ahora solo quedaban el relleno esparcido por el piso alfombrado.

– ¡Amargada! –le grito Jessica atando su cabello en una coleta

– ¡Amargada tu abuela! –grito ofendida

–Si esa también.

– ¡Bueno! No comiencen otra pelea por favor –pidió Bubbles interfiriendo en la pelea –tengo hambre ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer?

– ¡Buena idea! ¡Apoyo a Bubbles! –grito Ania levantando la mano

– ¡Igual! –apoyo ahora Jessica dejando a Blossom con la palabra en la boca

–Si como sea vamos, ya me dio hambre.

–Buttercup tu siempre tienes hambre.

–Mira quién habla Karla.

–No vallan a comenzar ustedes –amenazo Blossom –porque siempre andan peleando.

–No es cierto, las que pasan peleando son tú y la loca –hablo Karla

– ¡Sí! ¡Tú y la loca! ¿Qué loca?

– ¡Tu! Gritaron todas asustando a Jessica.

–Yo soy loca, pero ustedes unas amargadas –dijo abriendo la puerta – ¿Se les ofrece algo?

– ¿Y a quien le hablas?

–A nadie. O nadie importante en todo caso.

–Hay que linda. ¿No te han dicho nunca que eres un amor?

–Y a ti no te han dicho que eres…

– ¡Alto! Ya sé dónde termina esa oración, y como terminara todo –interrumpió Ania

–Si no queremos más peleas, ni problemas –esta vez fue Bubbles la que hablo

–Mira quién habla. La que dejo sus dedos marcados en mis mejillas –Buttercup se asomó a la puerta al oír esa; desde el punto de vista de ella; fastidiosa voz

– ¿Y no quieres que yo deje mejor mi puño marcado en tu ojo? ¡Otra vez!

–Me tomaste desprevenido –trato de poner una excusa

–Sí claro. Te creo.

– ¿A que vinieron? –pregunto Blossom

–Vinimos a entregarles esto –Kriss les paso un sobre que contenía todo

–Veamos… competencias deportivas, búsqueda de objetos, competencias de habilidades y… ¡Oye! ¡Falta una hoja!

–Claro que no, se las dimos todas –dijo Brick serio

–Pero… aquí falta una, están los reglamentos y quienes serán los jueces pero falta la última hoja –reclamo Blossom

–Y tú qué sabes si falta o no una hoja.

–Porque lo que falta en esta hoja debería de seguir ¡En la que no nos dieron!

–Bien eres lista no pudimos engañarte –confeso Boro –pero de todos modos no se las daremos.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar dejándolas molestas

–Son unos hijos de…

– ¡Buttercup!

–Malditos

–Chicas no necesitamos de ellos, vamos y le pedimos la hoja que falta al director –exclamo Ania. Los chicos se detuvieron al escuchar eso

– ¡Claro! ¡Qué buena idea! Vamos.

–Me temo que no podemos dejar que hagan eso.

–Y quien va a impedirlo ¿Ustedes acaso?

–Sí.

–Quisiera ver eso –dijo Buttercup

–Kriss ¿Nos arias los honores?

– ¡Hay sí qué miedo!

Las chicas comenzaron a marearse, solo podían escuchar un horrible pitido y todo se comenzaba a ver borroso. Antes de caer inconscientes pudieron ver como los chicos sonreían triunfantes

* * *

Queridos lectores he tenido problemas estos días para ingresar a mi cuenta. Además ya no tengo la confianza para seguir escribiendo, ni esta ni las demás historias.

No sé por qué subí este capítulo ya que ni siquiera continuare, pero no quería dejar solo la nota.

He estado leyendo la historia y sentí vergüenza de lo mal que escribo. No creo ser capaz de seguir escribiendo, creo que dejare Fanfiction.

No me considero buena para esto, creo que ya no tengo la confianza para seguir escribiendo.

Sin más que decirles gracias a todos.


	8. Una rara mañana

_A la chica que sostiene el otro extremo de un lazo creado a base de confianza, admiración, devoción y cariño… **Powerdark**_

* * *

Sentía su cabeza pesada. Como si fuera un globo el cual se inflaba cada vez más y sobrevolaba por encima de todo, sintiéndose cada vez más liviana, como una pluma, que el viento se estaba encargando de llevar lejos, muy lejos

Sus parpados pesaban, le era imposible abrirlos. Pero podía escuchar un gran bullicio, acompañado de discusiones, que provocaban que sintiera un martilleo en su cabeza.

Se sentía débil, como a punto de romperse.

– Blossom –intento abrir los parpados pero parecían pegados, ya que se negaban a abrirse – ¡Blossom! –Lo siguiente que sintió fue un empujón y como su cuerpo caía en una superficie dura y fría – ¡Levántate mujer!

– ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa Jessica!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre despertarme así!? –grito histérica

– Si la princesa del hielo no se hubiese quedado dormida no tendría que yo haberla despertado de esa forma –informo molesta –además ya es tarde y tú no mostrabas ninguna señal de querer despertar… en realidad no mostrabas señales de seguir viva. Por un momento creí que estabas muerta y estaba pensando cual sería el lugar idóneo para dejar tus restos y que nadie pueda volver a verte.

– ¿Estás pensando en cómo matarme? –pregunto con los ojos abiertos enormemente

– ¡No! –respondió negando con la cabeza, Blossom suspiro aliviada –Estoy pensando donde dejar tu cuerpo luego de que te mate. Aunque si te corto en pedazos y se te doy de cenar a un animal salvaje me ahorrare el tener que cavar. Aunque los pobres animales terminen muriendo por intoxicación.

Blossom la miro molesta, y en su mano izquierda comenzó a formar una gran bola de hielo dispuesta a lanzársela directamente a la chica. Pero no imagino que en ese momento el director entrara y que Jessica se agachara en el momento justo en que el ataque impactaría en con ella, siendo la victima el director, el cual callo inconsciente.

– ¡O Por dios! –grito Blossom llevándose las manos a su boca y cubriéndola con ellas para evitar gritar

– Blossom –susurro Jessica, mirando todo sorprendida – ¡Eso fue increíble! –grito emocionada, dando saltos sobre la cama más próxima a ella y gritando lo genial que eso había sido. Sin prestarle atención a Blossom y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos; producto del miedo, que en ese momento sentía.

– ¡Lo he matado! –chillo presa del miedo, comenzando a llorar sin control

– ¡Eso sería genial Blossom! ¡Pasarías a la historia por ser la chica que mato a su nuevo director el segundo día de clases! –Grito riendo – ¿No te alegras?

– ¿¡Cómo voy a alegrarme grandísimo animal!? ¡Acabo de matar a una persona! ¿¡Y tú dices que esto es genial!? ¿¡Eres idiota o que!? ¿¡Acaso sufres de algún desorden mental que no ves la gravedad del caso!? –Grito llena de coraje – ¡iré a la cárcel por asesina! –chillo antes de caer al suelo de rodillas, comenzando nuevamente a llorar

– Iras a la cárcel si te descubren. Puesto que si no hay cuerpo, no hay evidencia de que tú lo has matado.

– ¿Que tratas de decir? –pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas

– ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Que te deshagas del cuerpo! Si quieres yo te ayudo y nadie nunca se enterara de esto –dijo sonriendo

– ¿Enserio harías eso por mí? –Pregunto sonriendo ilusionada

– ¡Pues claro! –dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia atrás y golpeando al director que ese había despertado hace unos segundos he intentaba levantarse, pero al recibir el golpe que Jessica accidentalmente le había dado quedo inconsciente otra vez, ya que le fuera utilizada había sido mucha.

Pero eso fue una cosa que ninguna de las adolescentes noto por estar tan distraídas.

– Gracias Jess.

– Si, si lo que digas. Ahora ve a cambiarte que tenemos un cadáver del cual debemos deshacernos –ordeno a Blossom la cual seguía con el pijama puesto –Y Blossom… ya desate de ese pijama ñoño.

* * *

– Chicas ¿Ustedes creen que fue buena idea dejar que Jessica fuera la que despertara a Blossom? –pregunto Ania, que se encontraba a punto de entrar junto a las chicas, a el comedor. Y enfrentar lo que fuese que el destino les tuviese preparado para ese día.

Al abrir las grandes puertas pudieron apreciar como el comedor era un gran caos. Todo mundo gritaba, algunos pocos estaban llorando, otros se veían preocupados y asustados. Pero al ver a las cuatro atravesar el umbral de las grandes puertas todo se quedó en completo silencio.

– Esto es horrible –susurro Ania

–Todos nos miran –igualo la acción Bubbles

Las cuatro se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba vacía, se podía decir que la mejor de todo el comedor.

– Todos tienen caras de pervertidos –opino Buttercup mirando desconfiada

– Al primero que se acerque lo mandare al hospital conectado a una máquina –hablo ahora Karla, un poco cohibida por todas las miradas que estaban posadas sobre ella y las demás –Esto es incómodo.

– Lo sé. Pero no tratemos de pensar en ello –dijo Bubbles – Ahora… ¿Recuerdan algo de anoche?

– La verdad no –contesto Ania –Solo recuerdo que estábamos en una muy divertida guerra de almohadas y luego nada… hasta hoy que desperté ya en mi cama.

– Pues yo recuerdo lo mismo –concordó Bubbles – ¿Y ustedes?

– Pues yo no recuerdo haberme ido a dormir nunca, además yo siempre me coloco mi pijama para dormir y esta mañana desperté con la ropa con la que estaba anoche –respondió Karla –Además me parece raro que ninguna pueda recordar algo.

– Yo opino lo mismo… además que yo nunca me hubiese quedado dormida en la cubija pulguienta de Daddy y abrasada al peluche de Ania –respondió Buttercup frunciendo el ceño

– ¡Oye! Lo tengo desde niña –alego –además… también estabas chupándote el dedo –dijo riendo.

– No es gracioso.

– Claro que si –le contradijo Karla –más porque tu querida hermana te saco una fotografía y se la envió a tu madre, además de que te grabo cuando besaste entre sueños a Daddy.

Las tres comenzaron a reír cuando Karla acabo de decir eso, a excepción de Buttercup que las miraba con odio

– Que hizo ¿Qué? –Pregunto apretando la mandíbula fuertemente –la matare, enserio la matare. Esta vez me asegurare de que no quede rastro de ella.

– Vele el lado positivo –dijo Ania –No la subió a internet como quería –dijo empeorando aún más las cosas

– ¡Esta muerta! Ahora mismo iré a matarle.

– ¿Qué se supone que hacen en nuestra mesa? –pregunto una voz que sonaba bastante ruda

– ¿Su mesa? –pregunto Buttercup al ver de quien se trataba. Nada más ni nada menos que los Rowdyruff Boys

– Si nuestra mesa –respondió Butch mirándola molesto –Así que lárguense –ordeno

– ¿Pues qué crees bebe? ¡No nos vamos! –exclamo sentándose y cruzando los brazos

– Mira si no sales por las buenas lo harás por las malas ¿Qué dices? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño

– Que no me muevo nada.

– Por las malas será entonces.

* * *

– Bien Blossom. Lo dejaremos aquí hasta la noche, luego lo enterramos por ahí –hablo Jessica apoyándose en la pared.

Ahora se encontraban en una habitación que de tanto haber estado buscando encontraron vacía y al parecer algo abandonado ya que la mugre y tela de arañas que había se los demostraba.

– Bien buscare algo con que cubrirle –dijo Blossom rebuscando entre las cosas que allí habían

– Claro –Jessica solo se quedó mirando, al ahora _muerto _directos, notando cuando este comenzó a moverse, al parecer despertando; ora vez.

Mira sorprendida a Blossom y luego al director, y por una emoción del momento le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándolo nuevamente inconsciente

– ¿Qué haces Jess? –pregunto Blossom con una sábana vieja entre sus manos, mirando como Jess estaba arrodillada a un lado del cuerpo del director; que según ella había matado.

– Nada, nada… solo que, estaba pensando –comenzó – ¿Qué tal si solo esta inconsciente? Digo, si el golpe solo lo dejo inconsciente. Deberíamos de revisarle de revisar.

– No lo pensé. Y es raro porque yo siempre pienso todo –dijo Blossom con cara de estar analizando las cosas

– Claro. Revisare si está vivo.

– Claro, claro hazlo.

– Blossom –le llamo – ¡Blossom! ¡Está vivo Blossom! ¡Está vivo!

– ¡Sí! –Grito llena de felicidad –ahora hay que ver qué hacemos con el cuerpo del director desmayado no muerto.

– ¿Qué tal dejarlo en su oficina para que crea que solo se quedó dormido? –pregunto revisando ahora los bolsillos del saco del director

– Si buena idea –respondió – ¿Qué haces? –pregunto mirándola seria y molesta

– Nada, nada… solo este sobre que es para nosotras –respondió dejándolo donde lo encontró

– ¡Espera, no!... ¿Qué tal si vemos que dice?

– No ya Blossom dejemos el cuerpo del director desmayado no muerto en su oficina y vamos a desayunar o me terminare comiendo al director y a ti de postre.

– Si, si mejor vamos –respondió asustada, ayudándola a cargar al director

– ¿Enserió te la creíste Blossom? Era solo una broma –le dijo riendo

– Pues tus bromas no me hacen nada de gracia.

– Si claro, ¡Sostenlo Blossom! Yo estoy haciendo todo el trabajo aquí.

* * *

Los Rowdy se encontraban sentados en un lado de la mesa, con expresiones molestas, mientras que del otro lado estaban las chicas, mirándolos serios.

El ambiente que se sentía era uno cargado de tención, ya que todos lo hay presente sabían que con el poco; muy poco, tiempo que las chicas llevaban en ese lugar ya se había creado una enemistad entre Rowdy, quienes eran los así llamados por todos los chicos "lideres" o "reyes" y entre sus nuevas compañeras, que con eso se habían ganado un poco de respeto de algunos chicos.

– ¿Que me ves? –Pregunto Buttercup molesta – ¿Molesto porque no pudiste sacarnos? –pregunto con burla

– Eres una…

– Chicas que bueno que las encuentro –todos se giraron para ver a Blossom, que venía con Ángel y Jessica

– Querrás decir encontramos.

– Hola chicas, pensamos que nunca aparecieran –hablo Bubbles feliz

– ¿Por qué se sentaron en la misma mesa que estas cosas? –pregunto Jessica

– Larga historia. Siéntense –dijo Karla

Blossom se sentó a un lado de Bubbles y Ángel a su lado. Jessica iba a sentarse junto a Buttercup pero al ver como Ania y Bubbles le negaban con la cabeza y hacían señas extrañas que ella no entendía miro a Karla quien la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa que le hizo comprender todo.

– Jessica –susurro Buttercup con un tono de vos bastante frío –Quiero hablar contigo.

– ¡Oh! Ya entendí –susurro –Son malas chicas.

– Lo sé y lo sentimos –hablaron sintiendo un poco de pena por ella, pero sabían que cualquier golpe que Buttercup le diera y que las heridas que tendría después de eso, sanarían rápido. Claro, si es que no terminaba muerta, ahora enserio.

Las hermanas salieron en silencio de la cafetería, una vez cerrada la puerta se escucharon gritos y lo que parecía algo romperse.

– ¿Que fue eso? –se animó a preguntar Boomer

– ¿Sí que hizo ahora Jessica? –pregunto Ángel

– Que no hizo, mejor dicho –dijo Blossom riendo, ella no sabía, pero el saber que Buttercup le daría una paliza le era divertido. Aunque Jessica la haya ayudado con el problema del director, las cosas no cambiaban, no aún.

– Le tomo una foto a Buttercup. Nade del otro mundo.

– ¡Ah! Está muerta –hablo Blossom tranquilamente

– ¿No que ya está muerta? –pregunto Brick

– Si, pero… lo que yo ¡Cállate! –dijo comiendo del desayuno de Bubbles

– ¡Tu no me callas! –grito llamando la atención de todos

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Animal!

– ¿Cómo le has llamado? –pregunto Boro metiéndose en la pelea

– Animal ¿Algún problema?

– ¿Que te crees niña pare venir aquí a insultarnos? –esta vez fue Butch quien comenzó a gritar

Así comenzó una pelea verbal, ya que Karla interfirió ayudando a su amiga, además de Ángel, mientras que Bubbles y Ania solo miraban todo mientras comían su desayuno mirando a los chicos de un lado y sus amigos del otro

* * *

– ¿Estas bien?

– ¿Te parece que estoy bien? –pregunto Jessica tirada sobre el césped con varias heridas. A Buttercup si se le había pasado un poco la mano

– Bueno…

– ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¿No ves? –grito molesta

– Si lo siento, fue algo estúpido. Ven te ayudo –dijo riendo y extendiendo su mano para ayudarle – ¡Valla paliza que te dio! –Grito emocionado –Pero tú no hiciste nada, sino hubiese sido ¡Épico!

– Claro que no, me merecía cada golpe.

– A bueno.

– Juanchi –llamo al chico – ¡Eres un idiota!

– Si ya me lo han dicho –dijo riendo

– Pero un idiota divertido –dijo riendo –Duele.

– Si, debe de pegar fuerte… me pregunto si golpeara más fuerte que los Row… digo, debe golpear fuerte –dijo poniéndose pálido

– ¿Más fuerte que quien? ¡Ibas a decir algo! ¡Ahora habla! ¿Ibas a decir Rowdy?

– Si ¡Pero no digas nada! Lo que pasa que ellos dan miedo. ¿Recuerdas cuando las asustamos? Por haber hecho las cosas mal nos dieron una gran golpiza.

– Ya veo. Eso te pasa por idiota y por no hacer bien las cosas –dijo riéndose de él

– Mira quién habla.

– Juanchi, no sé si golpearte o golpearte.

– Si me golpeas no te digo todo lo que se –amenazo

– Bien habla.

* * *

– ¡Oiga! ¡Usted jovencita! –Buttercup se detuvo al escuchar a alguien gritar, volteo encontrándose a su nuevo director con algunos rasguños y moretones en el rostro, además que parecía un pordiosero

– ¿Si? –pregunto desinteresada

– La estaba buscando a usted y sus amigas para entregarles esto –le tendió un sobre –bueno ya hecho esto, me voy, ya me duele la cabeza.

– ¡Espere que es esto! –grito pero ya no había nadie –A bueno.

* * *

**_Próximo capítulo_**

_– ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?_

_– Si gracias. Que amable ¿Boomer cierto?_

_– Sí. ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto mirando todo_

_– Nada, solo los disfraces que usaremos las chicas y yo esta noche, además de este sobre que le pertenece a Blossom y Jessica que es súper importante y nadie puede saber de el, es como confidencial… bueno gracias por la ayuda Adiós –se despidió entrando a su habitación_

_– Si adiós… interesante, a Brick le agradara saber esto._

_._

_._

_– Si ustedes pierden serán nuestras esclavas por una semana, y harán todo lo que digamos ¿Trato?_

_– Bien pero si ustedes pierden serán nuestros esclavos, además de que ya no serán los "reyes" de este lugar ¿Trato?_

_– Bien. Suerte, la necesitaran._

_._

_._

_– ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así Butch!? ¡Ahora si no podemos perder por nada del mundo!_

_– Tranquilo hermano, ellas no ganaran. Te lo aseguro._

_– Eso espero Boro._

_– Confía en mí. Ya tengo un plan._

* * *

_¡Hi everyone! _

_¿Cómo están gente de Fanfiction? _

_Bueno sé que dije que me iba, pero por mi salud, tanto física como mental, me quedare, además de que me encanta escribir._

**_Leon fire: _**_¿Sabes? Tu comentario me dejo sorprendida, ya sabes por las cosas pasadas. Pero también me alegro. Gracias y no se tiene que usar la violencia._

**_mimer: _**_¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo que te guste! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado._

**_aigf: _**_¡Aida! ¡Casi me hiciste llorar! Pero ya sabes que yo no lloro…. ¡Mentira! Si me hiciste llorar enana. Claro no volveré a decir algo así._

**_CassGoto: _**_Oye gracias, enserio, es lindo saber eso._

**_objet16: _**_¡Bien! ¡Bien! Ya no lo hago, seguiré con esta y con las demás. Gracias por tu comentario. Y no lo volveré a hacer porque tú me lo has prohibido._

**_DobexiisDobs: _**_¡Tú eres la que escribe genial! Me encanta como escribes, lo haces magnifico._

_Y si ya la recupere, ya me puse a escribir y ya las chicas le darán su paliza. Gracias por tu comentario._

**_Rose-spring 29: _**_Gracias, tu reviews me hizo pensar, tenías razón, gracias. Tu comentario me sirvió de mucho y me hizo entrar un poco en ¿Razón? Enserio gracias._

**_Daliachicacereal: _**_Si, si seguiré con esta historia, así que no te preocupes que no la borrare._

**_Athe78: _**_¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! No la dejare._

**_nicole: _**_¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Tengo muchas faltas? ¡Qué vergüenza!_

_Gracias a todos, no dejare de escribir. Principalmente le quiero agradecer a **Powerdark** sin ti chica no sé qué haría._


	9. Chapter 9

**Powerpuff Girls no me ****pertenecen. **

* * *

— Con que esto es lo que hay que hacer.

— ¿Ya te has vuelto loca que estás hablando sola?

— ¿No tienes a nadie a quien fastidiar? —pregunto Buttercup quien estaba de espaldas a Butch

— Sí. A ti —respondió colocándose frente a ella —Así que ya les fue entregada la carta donde les explican las reglas ¿No? —Pregunto quitándose de las manos —interesante… bien, bien, todo está en orden —dijo extendiéndosela devuelta

— ¿Quién te cree? —pregunto Buttercup molesta, tomando la carta con brusquedad, de entre las manos de Butch

— Que ruda —dijo con una media sonrisa — ¿Por qué tan molesta chiquita? Si aquí estoy yo para alegrarte el día.

La tomo por la cintura y la pego a él, ambos quedaron muy cerca; demasiado para el gusto de ella. No dudo en empujarlo; con una fuerza sobrehumana, a la pared más cercana, dejándolo adolorido y aturdido por el golpe.

Se acercó a él lentamente, como un animal salvaje cuando está por lanzarse a su presa, lista para cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder; que él la ataque de improvisto por ejemplo.

Butch quedo sentado en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared, Buttercup se hincó frente a él y levanto su mentón para que la mirase a los ojos.

— Me gusta tu carácter chiquita.

Buttercup lo miro con una ceja azada, era el primer tonto al que golpeaba de esa manera y no salía corriendo despavorido, se desmayaba, o le gritaba un y un insultos. Este tonto no había hecho nada de eso, al contrario, le sonreía y le decía ¿Qué le gustaba su carácter?

— Me da asco tu sonrisa de pervertido. Tú me das asco.

Butch la miro sorprendido. La primera chica que le había dicho algo así en su vida, ninguna mujer le había hablado de esa manera, aparte de su madre claro, cuando le regañaba y daba sus sermones.

Se lanzó sobre ella, provocando que callera de espaldas sobre el suelo con él encima, claro que había usado sus brazos para no caer sobre ella. Pero su plan no resulto como esperaba pues Buttercup había quedado con ambos pies apoyados en el estómago de Butch, por lo que solo se impulsó hacia atrás un poco y estrello al chico contra la otra pared.

— Si serás estúpido, entiende que si te me acercas te golpeare.

— Soy una persona insistente —esta vez no había terminado muy bien, ya que había caído de cabeza, al suelo —no me dolió —dijo parándose y tambaleándose un poco, trato de mostrar que estaba bien y que no estaba lastimado al pararse recto y mirarla de forma retadora.

— Si claro.

— Claro que si ¡Los hombres son más fuertes y resistentes que las mujeres!

— Tu actitud machista me enferma —hablo Buttercup —cuando les ganemos mañana te tragaras tus palabras _macho man_.

— No serás tú quien se las trague chiquita —hablo Butch — ¿Que tal una apuesta? Digo, si estas tan segura de que ganaran no tendrás miedo ¿Verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! ¿De qué va la apuesta?

— Si ustedes pierden serán nuestras esclavas por una semana, y harán todo lo que digamos ¿Trato?

— Bien pero si ustedes pierden serán nuestros esclavos, además de que ya no serán los "reyes" de este lugar ¿Trato?

— Bien. Suerte, la necesitaran.

— ¡Como digas! —le grito ya estando lejos

Una vez que Buttercup doblo un pasillo y se perdió de vista, Butch comenzó a quejarse, había soportado el dolor para no quejarse frente a ella y parecer un débil. Pero en verdad le había dolido los golpes.

— Maldita.

* * *

— Bien, ya está.

— Gracias enfermera —dijo Jessica a la mujer vestida de enfermera; cual resulto ser bruja

— No hay de que pequeña, las heridas no fueron muy grabes, a excepción de la del brazo izquierdo, pero en unas horas te recuperas y no quedara ni la cicatriz.

— Gracias enserió.

— Es lindo ver a una chica por estos lugares, todos chicos que se la pasan peleando cada cinco minutos y parecen animales, aunque algunos lo son. Al día vienen una gran cantidad de chicos, son todos unos salvajes —ambas rieron —bueno ya puedes irte querida.

— Claro. Adiós, bien Juanchi vámonos.

— Claro —ambos salieron en silencio

— Así que ¿Son muy competitivos he? Gracias Juanchi por toda la información.

— Te la debía de cuando las asuste, o al menos a tu amiga, con la broma de los muertos el primer día que estuvieron aquí —ambos rieron

— ¿Lo recuerdas? _Tu carne parece suculenta_.

Ambos comenzaron a reír sin control.

— Que lindo, sigan riéndose. Yo me reiré cuando queden hechos cubitos de hielo.

Voltearon encontrándose a una muy molesta Blossom.

— Porque creo que hoy no es mi día.

* * *

— ¿Que tal así? ¿Te gusta Bubbles? — pregunto Ania mostrándole su trabajo

— ¡Genial Ania! Con tu ayuda termine mucho más rápido los disfraces.

— No hay de que —le sonrió — ¿Crees que a las chicas les guste su disfraz?

— No lo sé — respondió Bubbles encogiéndose de hombros

— Bueno si no les gusta la solución es muy fácil, que ellas se hagan sus propios disfraces —opino Ania guardando la tela sobrante — ¡Pero es imposible que no les guste! ¡Si están para morirse!

— Gracias Ania. Bueno los llevare a nuestra habitación.

— Claro. Yo voy donde Butter, me ha dicho que quiere vernos a todas.

— Claro, los llevo y voy.

* * *

— Así que… ¿Qué aremos? —pregunto Jessica que trataba de descongelar su pierna

— Pues pensé que tal vez — Blossom se acercó a ella y le comenzó a susurrar su plan, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Debo admitir que me gusta —muy al estilo Blossom.

Blossom saco de su bolso una libreta y comenzó a escribir rápidamente. Jessica miraba lo que escribía por detrás de Blossom, diciéndole que escribir de vez en cuando.

* * *

— ¡Bubbles! ¡Bubbles! ¡Bubbles! —la chica volteo con algo de dificultad, para encontrar a su amiga Jessica corriendo hacia ella.

— Jess —le sonrió —Oye ¿Podrías?...

La chica la corto antes de que siguiese hablando.

— Necesito un favor ¡Enorme! De tu parte mi corazoncito chiquitito.

— Bueno si lo pides así, no puedo negarme. —Hablo tratando de que las cosas que cargaba no se le cayeran — ¿Qué necesitas que haga por ti?

— Necesito que lleves esta carta —paso dicho objeto frente a sus ojos —a nuestra habitación… ¡Pero! No permitas que nadie la abra ¡Es muy importante Bubbles!

— ¿Qué contiene qué es tan importante? —pregunto con curiosidad.

— Algo que nadie debe de ver Bubbles. Blossom y yo trabajamos en una estrategia para la competencia de mañana por la noche. ¡Venceremos a esos idiotas!

— ¡Ah! Era eso —dijo entornando los ojos —claro yo la llevo no te preocupes.

— Gracias querida —le entrego la carta y desapareció en segundos.

Bubbles siguió su camino, tratando de no chocar o tropezar con nada a su paso.

— Debí de haberle pedido que me ayudase con todo esto. Sola no puedo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

— Si gracias. Que amable… ¿Boomer cierto?

— Sí. ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto mirando todo

— Nada, solo los disfraces que usaremos las chicas y yo esta noche, además de este sobre que le pertenece a Blossom y Jessica que es súper importante y nadie puede saber de el, es como confidencial… bueno gracias por la ayuda Adiós —se despidió entrando a su habitación.

— Si adiós… interesante, a Brick le agradara saber esto.

* * *

— Ya llegue Buttercup.

— Que bueno Ania. Ya te estabas tardando —le reprocho —con Karla estuvimos hablando y ya decidimos quien hará que reto.

— ¿Cómo? —presunto sentándose a un lado de su hermana.

— Que sí. Ya decidimos quien hará que cosa. —Hablo Karla —Buttercup hará el reto de puntería; es la mejor de nosotras seis. Bubbles el de nado, ya que el agua es su elemento.

— Karla el de lucha. Si le rompe algo a alguien no será nuestro problema —Buttercup y Karla rieron, Ania sintió pena por la pobre alma que lucharía contra su, algo bruta hermana.

— Tu el de agilidad Ania. Confiamos en que lo harás bien — le dijo su hermana —Blossom y Jessica harán equipo. Recemos porque puedan estar sin pelear cinco minutos.

— Luego hay competencias grupales. Un partido de fútbol, una de basquetball y una búsqueda de objetos en el bosque.

— Eso es un desventaja —hablo Karla seria —esos tontos conocen ese bosque por lo que tienen gran ventaja frente a nosotras en ese reto. Pero si trabajamos juntas, unidas como siempre podemos patearles el trasero.

— ¡Claro que ganaremos! —Grito Buttercup —somos las mejores ¿O no?

— ¡Sí! —gritaron las otras dos al unísono

— Por cierto ¿Dónde están esas vagas?

* * *

— ¡Chicos! Tengo que decirles algo… importante —hablo Butch entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Eres gay? Porque si nos dirás eso te digo que ya lo sospechábamos —dijo Alex con una sonrisa burlesca.

— Que gracioso, disculpa si no me rio —hablo sarcástico.

— Ya, no llores nena ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto mientras lanzaba una pelota de básquet a una canasta que se encontraba en la pared

— Aposte con una de las chicas que podríamos ganarles.

— ¿Y? —pregunto Kriss desinteresado, sin apartar la vista de su libro.

— Pues que aposte que si perdíamos, seriamos sus esclavos por una semana y que ya no podríamos ordenarle nada a nadie.

Brick, el único que no había dicho nada hasta el momento se paró de golpe.

— ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así Butch!? ¡Ahora si no podemos perder por nada del mundo!

— Tranquilo hermano, ellas no ganaran. Te lo aseguro.

— Eso espero Boro.

— Confía en mí. Ya tengo un plan.

— ¿Aremos trampa? —pregunto Alex ya sabiendo la respuesta.

— Aremos todo para ganar —contesto Butch seriamente —todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para impedir que esas gatas nos ganen y quiten nuestro puesto.

— Y todo, es todo —remarco Brick.

— ¡Chicos! —Boomer entro a la habitación cerrando con un gran portazo.

— Al fin aparecer idiota ¿Dónde está la comida? —pregunto Alex

— ¡Olvídate de la comida! —Grito — conseguí esto.

Todos miraron lo que Boomer sostenía en alto. Una carta de color rosa con bastantes corazones y brillos.

— No me digas que Gael otra vez se te declaro —hablo Brick riéndose —ese chico es tan…

— Gay —finalizo su hermano — ¿Recuerdan la vez que entro aquí?

— Bueno al menos ustedes estaban vestidos. ¡Yo estaba en bóxer! —Grito Butch — ¡Me violo con la mirada! Me gusta que las chicas me miren, no los chicos.

Todos rieron he ignoraron a Boomer el cual intentaba hablar y era callado.

— ¡¿Me van a escuchar!? —Exploto al fin — ¡Tengo algo importante que decirles!... esto no es de Gael — resalto el nombre —sino que de las chicas. Y son planes para la competencia, hechos por Blossom y Jessica.

Se miraron unos a otros antes de que Brick se la arrebatara de las manos.

— Por fin haces algo bien idiota.

— Con esto en nuestro poder ganaremos —dijo Butch riendo.

— ¿Por qué no tratamos de ganar limpiamente? —pregunto Kriss, al cual todos ignoraron.

— Ábrelo.

— No. Lo abriremos cuando sea el momento indicado, ósea, mañana en la noche.

* * *

— Cayeron en la trampa —susurro Blossom.

— No puedo creer que esto esté funcionando —rio Jessica.

— No puedo creer que yo haya sido participe de esto —dijo Bubbles.

— En realidad tu no sabías nada de esto… hasta ahora que te lo dijimos —hablo bajito Jessica — Y no debes decírselo a nadie.

— O arruinaras el plan —hablo ahora Blossom —un plan que es infalible porque, obviamente hice yo.

— Cuanta humildad Blossom.

— Vámonos antes de que nos descubran —dijo Bubbles mientras las jalaba a ambas.

* * *

Ya en la noche, cuando las chicas estaban por acostarse.

— Bubbles —llamo Karla.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estos son los disfraces? — pregunto algo asustada.

— Si ¿Por?

— ¡Yo no usare esto! —se escucharon tres gritos llenos de indignación.

* * *

_¡Hola gente de Fanfiction!_

_Si sé que me tarde un poco. Pero bueno._

_Bueno respondiendo dos preguntas. Sí, soy mujer y en cuanto a la edad. ¡Eso no se dice!_

_Bueno y la otra pregunta… pues… no se ¿Lemmon? No sé, podría. Pero no sé si a los demás lectores les interese eso._

_Bueno espero poder actualizar pronto. La próxima seria la fiesta y todo el tema de la competencia._

_Y claro, algún choque de parejas._

_Nada más que decir. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización._


End file.
